Buffy vs Drusilla The Final Fight
by PrincessKitten928
Summary: COMPLEATED Buffy's back in LA, so is Dru. read to see what happens when they both find Spike and want him.
1. The Unexpected Arival

"Why's my Spikey Looking like a lion who can't catch his dinner?" came a feminine voice from the doorway of his Los Angelus crypyt. Spike turned and recognized who the voice was from at once. He knew only one person who had that long black hair and slight insanity in her childish voice, his first love, and his sire, Drusilla. Spike swallowed. What was Drusilla doing here? She hadn't seen him in ages. Buffy was his main interest now. Just the thought of her blond haired, blue eyed, face gave him shivers of pleasure.

"Hello Dru," he said, she hadn't been this near him since she had found a demon interest. He forgot how the presence of her brought back the memories of there century together. His love for her grew. _Great not again_, he thought. Last time he was near her, and loved Buffy, they broke out in a huge fight.

"What's my wicked, wicked baby doing? Did the naughty Slayer break his heart?" Dru asked walking toward him.

"No," he replied. That was a lie, Buffy thought he was dead, crumbled into the Hellmouth, then she went to Rome and found the Immortal. Spike could tell Dru thought he was lying, "She thinks I'm dead alright."

"My Spikey knew he'd have a broken heart when he fell in love with her," she said, "but now you're bed warmer is back."

"Oh, yes she is," Spike said lifting her onto the bed.

* * *

"William! Will, where… ah there you are! Why are you hiding from me poochy puppy?" Buffy cooed in delight, lifting the squirming puppy from behind the couch of her new, New York apartment. The golden retriever licked her hands, causing her to laugh and the man on the couch to grimace.

"You are unnaturally close to that dog," Xander said disgustedly, eyeing the puppy.

Buffy laughed and teasingly held the puppy in front of him, "What's the matter? Afraid of little Will?" She turned the puppy toward her face and laughed as he licked her nose. Xander rose uncomfortably and slid past her.

"I hope that puppy is eaten by demons," he yelled over his shoulder. Buffy stuck her tongue out at his retreating back, then turned back to the puppy.

"Don't you listen to him," she told the lab warningly.

"Don't listen to what?" Dawn, her younger sister, asked, entering the room.

"Xander. He said Will should be eaten by demons."

"What!" Dawn yelped, "I'm going to kill him!" She ran out of the room.

Buffy sighed, sitting back on the couch. Although the puppy was named for Spike, he wasn't a substitute for Spike's company. Suddenly, a name popped into her head. Angel. She'd go to him, see if he knew about Spike, where he was buried. She stood up with a newfound purpose. L.A., here I come!


	2. The Discovery

Spike rolled over in the bed, Drusilla next to him. He looked out the window and saw darkness. _I better get to Wolfram and Hart _he realized, getting out of the bed.

"Spikey, where are you going?" Dru asked.

"Wolfram and Hart," he answered, "but I'll be back later."

"My naughty Spikey best not tell Angeles I'm here," she told him.

"I won't," Spike promised. He walked outside and was surprised when an image of Buffy popped into his mind. _Stop thinking about her_ he scolded himself _she thinks your dead._ He turned down the nearest street and saw a giant office building, Wolfram and Hart. Being around Angel was what eh least wanted to do, it would make him think of Buffy.

He entered the building, just as the sun began to rise. Angel came up to him, "Spike, I want you to train with Illyria." Spike looked at him, he hated that Angel was his boss, but he knew angel could kill him. Spike turned to walk toward the training room; maybe training with Illyria would take his mind off Buffy.

* * *

Buffy strolled into Wolfram and Hart, William tagging at her heals. Angel glanced up from his papers and gave a double take.

"Buffy?" he asked incredulously.

"The one and only."

"But…What…I…"

"Learn to speak," Buffy scolded slightly. "Anyway is there anything I can do?"

"I…What?!" Angel stared at her. "Are you really asking me for work…Is that a puppy?"

"Yup," Buffy said, looking down at William. "His name is William."

"I thought you only named things after people when they were dead," Angel said dryly.

Buffy froze. Spike…alive? She turned and ran out the door, William scampering after her. Angel sighed and turned back to his papers.

"I knew that mood wouldn't last," he thought aloud.

* * *

Another chapter done. Next chapter, will Buffy find Spike? If she does will Spike let her back now that Dru is in town? Please Review!


	3. Spike's Betrayal

Spike walked into the training room, Illyria was already there. "Ok, let's start," Spike said, training with Illyria was not one of his favorite things. Her long blue-black hair reminded him of Dru, and there insanity made them alike. Illyria started throwing punches, her god strength and speed in full force. Spike blocked all of them, knowing if she hit him he'd be flying into the wall.

Spike stopped as he saw Angel out of the corner of his eye. "Spike, I accidentally let Buffy know you're alive."

"What!" Spike yelled. He ran out the door toward his crypt, that's where Buffy would go.

* * *

Buffy hurried into the crypt, William lagging behind, panting vigorously. Her eyes took a minute to adjust to the darkness of the crypt. She could just make out the form of a person in the bed. Buffy's heart leapt in hope.

"Is that my Spikey?" a feminine voice asked, sitting up. Even in the dark, Buffy could tell who it was. Stumbling backward, she ran into something. Giving a small cry, she spun around to see spike looking horrified.

"Uh, I can explain…" he started but she rushed past him. Her puppy sat just outside, small pink tongue hanging out of his mouth. He whimpered when he saw her, but Buffy didn't seem to notice. She bit her lip to keep from crying. Spike rushed out and stopped when he saw her, back to him, head bowed.

"Buffy…"

She spun, blue eyes flashing dangerously. "I thought you loved me!" she yelled, tears streaming down her face now. Spike wanted so much to hold her till she stopped crying. God, how he missed her!

"I do," he said pleadingly, trying to explain but she didn't give him a chance to. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dru come up, leaning against the doorway, arms crossed, a smirk on her face. He felt like killing her.

"Oh, really?! Then what's she doing here?!" Buffy pointed accusingly at Dru, who smiled wider.

"I don't know," Spike said dumbly.

Buffy's eyes went icy, and she slapped him across the face. It stung hot, as much from the slapping as the fact she hit him. Whirling away, she called over her shoulder, "Here, William."

Spike looked startled at the chubby yellow lab puppy that heaved itself up and trotted after her. Watching her go, William at her heals, he stood stunned. She had named the puppy after him. Suddenly, he felt worse than ever.

* * *

Please review!!!


	4. Let Me Explain

Drusilla steppes out of the doorway and up to Spike. "My Spikey knew she'd break his heart, but he kept loving her," she said as she touched his arm. Spike pulled away, he didn't want her in L.A., he wanted Buffy, he wanted her back in his arms.

"Why are you here?" he asked her suddenly.

"I'm back to be me Spikey's bed warmer," she replied.

"Oh, so you decide to come to me when your done with everyone else!" Spike snapped. He saw the pain on Dru's face. _Good, someone other than me_, he thought, turning to run after Buffy, he wanted to explain. He had to.

* * *

Buffy hurried to her rented apartment, tears staining the sidewalk. She flung open the door and slammed it shut behind her. A whine came from outside. She turned around and opened the door. William walked in, looking dejected. "I'm sorry!" she cried, lifting him into her arms. Her tears fell on his soft fur as the puppy frantically tried to lick her face clean. "Your name is Angelus now," she told him. He licked her nose.

She carried him up the stairs and placed him on the bedroom floor. Flopping onto the bed, she sobbed into the pillows. What was the point of finding Spike if he would hurt her again? Angelus jumped up on the bed, tucking his nose under her arm. Suddenly, he lifted his head and yelped at something. Buffy raised her tear-stained face and saw Spike standing next to the bed.

"Buffy…" Spike began.

"Don't," she said," I don't want to hear it." Spike walked up to her, looking at the tears streaming down her face. He sat on the bed next to her and raised his hand and stroked her cheek. She pulled away, standing shakily. "You get away from me!" she warned.

Spike dropped his hand, feeling awkward, "So…uh…the puppy is named after me?"

Buffy met his eyes angrily, "Not anymore, his name is Angelus now."

Spike's eyes darkened, "Oh."

"Spike, there is no reason for what you did."

"I know, but, please, let me try to explain!" His voice rose pleadingly. Buffy hesitated, then nodded. Angelus on the bed between them, eying Spike suspiciously. Spike smiled down at the lab, "Your not very friendly, are you? Especially for being named after me."

"Just explain already so you can get out," Buffy said, eyes glittering with hurt and anger.

"I still love you, I have since I materialized in Angel's office over a year ago. The day the school fell, I was trapped in the pendant. At first, I couldn't stand being without you. I didn't know where you were, if you had found someone else, or if you had died. I couldn't stand living like that. Then Andrew came back, and told me you were alive, I was so relived. Then you found the Immortal in Rome, I wouldn't let Angel go after you without me, I wanted you back, I had to see you. Then when we were sent back I only saw you from behind, and didn't get to tell you I was alive. Then yesterday, Drusilla decided to show-up, and I thought of you, I wanted you back more than ever," Spike told her, "I don't want Drusilla here, I only want you." Sadness crossed his face, it was true, he wanted Buffy over Drusilla any day.

* * *

Pleeze review!

next chapter:

will Buffy accept Spike's apology ? will she leave him for good? keep readin 2 see!


	5. Spike's Tough Mission and Wrong Decision

Buffy's eyes welled up with tears. That was what she had wanted to hear. Spike reached across the bed to hug her. Angelus grabbed his shirt bottom and tugged, growelling. Spiek frouned down at him. "Maybe you shouldn't change his name back to William," Spike said to Buffy.

She frowned at the puppy. "Will, Quit!" she said sharply. Will released his shirt, wagging his tail. Buffy hugged Spike tightly, comfortable in his arms after so long. he breathed in her familiar sent and wondered how he had ever settled for Dru. "I may have bought your excuse, but your still not forgiven. I still want Dru gone, compleatly."

Spike swallowed, this wasn't going to be easy. "The dog's still named for me right?"

Buffy smiled in spite of herself, " Always."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike walked down the street toward his crypt. He knew Drusilla wouldn't leave unless she found a demon lover, but Buffy wanted her gone, so he had to try. He turned down the street; his crypt becomming closer with every stephe took. He woundered how he could posablly get Dru to leave L.A. He couldn't just tell her to leave, he knoew she wouldn't; and if he told her about Buffy, she'd probally go and attempt to kill her, which he really didn't want. He turned into his crypt, still wondering how to get Dru to leave when he realised, Dru would be able to tell he was with Buffy.

"Naughty Spikey went after his slayer leaving me all alone," Dru said walking toward him. "Spikey's slayer let him back, but i'm here, Spikey can't go back to her, she'll break his heart again."

"Dru," he said forcefully, "Get out. Atleast Buffy doesn't come back to me when she's done with all the demons she finds."

"Wicked Spikey can;t send me away," She said her voice full of her insanity, "he is only doing it so naughty slayer can break his heaqrt again." She walked toward him, putting her arms around his neck and looking into his eyes.

"Drusilla," Spike said sternly," Get out." He took her arms off his sholders. "Your nothing to me anymore. Dru stepped back looking hurt.

"Well if thats the way Spikey feels," she said plainly.

"Yes," he replied," thats the way i feel."

"Can Dru be naughty Spikey's bed warmer one last time? Then she'll leave," Dru saild looking into his eyes.

Spike searched her face for any sign that she was lying and when he found none, he said," Fine, one last time." Dru placed her arms back around his neck and kissed him.


	6. Betrayed Again

* * *

Buffy walked swiftly toward Spike's crypt, trying to hide her hopefulness. Dru would be gone and things between her could get back to normal, whatever that was. She stepped quietly inside his crypt. Spiek raised his head, reveling Dru's sleeping form next to him. Buffy froze, as did Spike. His eyes shot from Dru to Buffy then back again.

"You scumbag," ahe said quietly, then turned and stroed out.

"Bloody hell," he said lying back down.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel raised his head as his office door was flong open. Buffy rushed in, face white with furry. "What?" he asked anxously, walking toward her, "What's happened?"

"Spike's a dirtbag that's what happened," Buffy said bitterly, burrryng her face in Angel's sholder.

"You've just noticed," he said sarcastically.

"Angel, don't," she said pleadingly and he sied.

"Okay, what did the durtbag do?" _now_ he thought. Spike had caused so much heartacke for Buffy before, it was a wonder she still liked him.

"He's back to sleeping with Dru," she said horsly. "That little slut likes to love and leave."

"Just like Spike," Angel said truthfully. Buffy turned her tearstained face to him.

"You're right," she said softlly and Angel's heart skipped a beat. Was she seriously considering comming back to him?

"I'll just remove the temptation," Buffy said smiling wickedly.

Angel Frouned, "What do you mean?"

"I'm going to kill Dru," she said sweetly.

_So much for getting back with me_ he thought as he watched her hurry off. _Well, what did you expect? _A little vouce asked bitterly in his mind. _She's over you._

"Maybe not," Angel said alloud," After all, she did come back to me, didn't she."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike had not closed his eyes since Buffy had left. he had no idea how he was going to explain this one, not that she wanted to hear it. He had failed her...Yet again. Although he was awake, Spike didn't expect it when a stake plunged into the bed beside him. "Bloody hell," he cried horsely, rolling out of the bed. Buffy stood before him looking frustrated.

"Where's Dru?" she asked iritated.

"Why?"

"I want to kill her," Buffy replied flatly. Out of nowhere, Dru, fully clothed, leaped at Buffy's back, knocking her to the floor. Yanking her head up by her hair, Dru went to bite her. Spike stood by stuned. Angel ran in and kicked Dru aside, lifting Buffy off the floor.

"Leave her alone you little slut," he snarled, eying dru with disgust. She hissed angerly at him.

"Hey Buffy's mine!" Spike yelled unexpectadly. Angel frouned at him.

"Oh, sure," he said lifting buffy easally and leaving the crypt with her unconcous in his arms.

Dru looked dangerouslu at Spike," But i'm yours Spikey."

Dru," he said, eyes filling with rage, "Out now no games."

"But..." she started.

"Now," Spike roared. He couldn't beleave her, thinking she could drop her and pick her up again whenever she felt like it. She turned to leave. _Finally, _Spike thought. He had to explain this to Buffy, he wanted more than ever for Dru to be dead. When Drusilla had left the crypt and disappered around the next corner, Spike left, walking toward Wolfram and Hart, where, he suspected, Angel would take Buffy. Spike strolled into the office building and right into Anfgel's office. Itr took Spike a moment to realise Angel wasn't there. Instead, Gun was seated at Angel's desk filling out papers. "Where's Angel,?" Spike asked, trying to keep his vouice from filling with anger.

Gunn looked up. " He went home," he replied.

Spike turend without another word and left. He turned up the street, toward Angel's apatment. When he arrived he walked strait in, not bothering to knock. Spike's eyes widened at what he saw.

* * *

Please review!!

next chapter:

What does he see?

Will Buffy forgive him?


	7. Let Me ExplainAgain

Spike stood in the doorway, in shock as he looked at Buffy lieing on the bed with Angel hunched over her. "What the bloody hell is this?" Spike asked, rage filling his voice.

"She's unconscious you dope," Angel replied without turrning arround. Spiuke took a closer look at her face and realised he was right. " 'Cause, unlike you, i don't do it while there sleeping."

"I don't do it while there sleeping," Spike told him.

"That's not what Buffy told me." Angel turned his head to face Spike.

"Well, she's lying," Spike replied.

"Isn't that what you do, Spike, rape them when they don't want you?" Angel asked, anger evident in his brown eyes.

"No," Spike replied," But you'r ethe on ewho did it then bit her so you probally wood."

Buffy's eyes suddenly oppened and she smiled as she saw angel. Her gaze swept to Spike and the smile quickly vanished. Spike could see she was trying to hide the hurt in her eyes, but it was as easy to read as a childrens book. That was another reason he lived her, shre tryed to hide her emothion so she seemed tougher than she already was. "Spike, Get out," she said, hurt ringing in every word. He had cut her deeply this time and it would take someone else, someone like Angel, to heal it.

"Let me explain first," he heard his voice say. _What am i doing,_ he thought frantically. _Haven't i hurt her enough already?_ Buffy looked shocked at his nerve as well, blue eyes wide. Her blond hair was disheveled but he thought she was beutiful anyway. She looked like an angel...and he a vampire. _I should let her go,_ Spike thought. _We're from two different sides. This will never work._ "When you sent me home, Dru was waiting, I told her to leave. She told me that if i slept with her one last time, she'd go. I was thinking of you, so i agreed. I know i shouldn't have,"

"Oh, so you realise that now," Angel said, sitting up, armes crossed over his chest. Buffy silensed him with a look.

"Get out Spike," Buffy repeted. "I...I just need some time to think about it. Spike hesitated, not wanting to leave Buffy with Angel. "Please, just go," Buffy said, sounding close to tears. Spike hung his head and left.

* * *

So please review and tell me what you think!!

Next Chapter:

Will Buffy let him Back or let him go?

What happened to Dru?


	8. She's Back!

* * *

Spike walked down the street toward his crypt, wishing Buffy hadn't made him leave. He entered his crypt, sensing someone in the darkness surrounding the bed. "Who's there?" he asked iinto the shadows.

"Who do you think?"

He sighed, to tired to show his anger, "Dru."

"Oh, your good," Dru replied, walking from the shadows.

"What are you soing here?" he asked her. _With the luck I'm having, _Spike told himself, _Buffy will probally come to tell me she's letting me back while Dru's here._

"I came back because Spikey's slayer left him, yet again," She replied walking toward him. Spike could tell Dru still wanted him back. She walked up to himand touched his cheek, "Why does Spikey still love her? Hasn't she broken his heart enough?"

Spike frouned. Maybe she was right, things between him and Buffy never seemed to work out. "Maybe."

"But Dru's never broken Spikey's heartas much as the slayer, has she?" she asked, putting her arms around the back of his neck.

"No," he replied, not pulling away but resenting her touch.

"Spikey should forget the naughty slayer," she said," I'm here to make everything better."

"Yeah," Spike said without thinking. How could he forget her?"

"Now is naughty Spikey letting his Drusilla back?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

Spike wallowed hard, but he couldn't avoid her hyptonic eyes. "Yes," he said slowly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy gave a shakey breth. Angel turned to face her, anger at Spike fading from his eyes. "I really can't see why yopu liked him better than me," he said.

Buffy shook her head, "Neather can I."

"So...what are you going to do now?" Angel asked her, hardly daring to breatyh.

"Come back to you, i guess." Buffy met his eyes, "Do you think i'm like Dru? Loving and leaving?"

"Buffy, I tryed to kill you. Of corse you left me, and you only did it once."

Buffy kissed him and Angel suddenly remembered everything they'd been through. He wasn't at all surprised when she suddenly jumped up and ran out hte door, William following at her heals. He knew it wouldn't last.

* * *

Please review!!!

The next chapter is the last chapter so read to find what happens!


	9. Death for Lovers

Spike rolled over in the in the bed to face Dru, who stood next to the bed looking back at him with a smile on her face. "What is it?" he asked her. Suddenly a fermiliar sent hit him, te smell of Buffy's perfume. He loked past Dru into the darkness. Something moved and he sawthe outline of a person standing in the darkness. Spike got out of the bed, pulling on his pants. Dru was already walking toward the darkness. Spike ran up to her, grabbing her shplder. "Stop!"

She turned to him, "Naughty Slayer broke Spikey's heart, so she'll pay."

"No," he replied, walking to lite a candle so the room would owuld be better lit and he could see what was happening. Once the candle was lit, he saw Buffy chained to the wall with her hands above her head.

"I can't beleve you!" Buffy yelled at him, "Saying you don't want her, then i come to find you and you're in bed with her!"

"You left my Spikey, so he toook his Dru back," Dru told her. Spike started backing into the wall, remembering the last time Buffy was chained and Drusilla wanted him. Buffy started pulling on the chains holding her to the wall, SPike could tell she wanted a fight. Dru was pacing before her, getting ready to kill.

Suddenly, Dru flung herself at Buffy, fangs beared. Bugg gave a strong pull on the chains, yanking them free. She aimed a punch at Dru's face, but missed. Dru took the oppertunityto pull Buffy around so Buffy's back faced Dru, who leaned down to bite her. Buffy tryed to pull herself free but couldn't. Spike watched in horor from the shadows. Dru was actually gouing to kill Buffy. _Well, you knew bloody well that was going to happen eventually, _Spike told himself.

Suddenly, Buffy's struggled stopped. Dru raised her head and Dropped Buffy to the floor as she looked at Spike. He heard a wimper comming from the opposite wall as William walked from the shadows opposit him, walking toward Buffy's limp body. Spike walked up to Dru who turned to him and asked, "Are you my Spikey again?"

"Yes," he answered, looking at the puppy who was licking Buffy's face, attempting to wake her.

Dru realised what he was looking at," What are we doing with the puppy?"

"We'll give it to Angel," Spike said putting his arm around her," He'll want it because it was buffy's."

Suddenly, William turned and hurtled himself at Dur, snarling vigorously. Dru ducked, but to late. The puppy hung from her throat, jerking his teeth back and forth. With a shreek, shje fell to the ground. She fell silent, blood pooling beneath her head. Spike nelt beside her, nowing it was hopeless to try and save her as her body became a pile of dust. Spike rased his face to look at William and saw Angel kneeling beside a awakining Buffy. She took Angel's hand and left the crypt, his arm around her sholders. Spike looked again at William and screamed as the puppy launched himself at Spike's face.

* * *

Ok, so that's it.

I didn't come up with the ending a friend did so tell me if you like it or if you don't!

James Babe


End file.
